memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Escorts
In starship classification, an escort is designated as being a small starship which is generally given a protection role, moving with less maneuverable ships or vessels with lighter armament. Escorts can further be classified as fast escorts, heavy escorts or battle escorts. Light escorts are also called corvettes. In 2371, the was officially designated as being an escort, although its use was thought to be a euphemism, as the Defiant-class was described as being one of the most powerful warships in the Alpha Quadrant. ( ; ) Subtypes Escort vessels *Acamarian Sovereignty *Andorian ** • • • *B'abynii *Borg Collective, Cooperative *Breen *Dominion, Jem'Hadar, Vorta, Founders **Jem'Hadar Heavy Escort Carrier **Jem'Hadar Fighter **Jem'Hadar Strike Ship *Easathir *Elachi ** • • Assault Craft *Federation, Starfleet **''Ajax''-class pilot ship'' • "Akira''-class carrier •''Aquarius''-class • Armitage-class carrier • Alita-class carrier• • • • (also classified as heavy escort) • Dervish-class patrol escort • • Heavy Escort Carrier • Icarus-class Pilot • • • Gryphon-class escort • Gladius-class • Hermes-class • Hestia-class • Maelstrom-class • Pilot• NX-class light escort • Ouroboros-class temporal •''Perseus''-class'' Temporal • ''Phantom-class Intel• • Multi-Vector • • • Tactical escort • Rapier-class • • Saber-class • • • Temporal •''Thunderchild''-class Carrier •''Ushaan''-class 'Valiant''-class • • Xindi Insectoid Carrier• Xindi Reptilian '' *Glentika *Hazari *Herald, Iconian *Hirogen : *Kazon *Klingon Empire raptor (escort) : • • • Klavek-class Pilot• K'Tinga-class • Kortar-class Pilot • Somraw-class • Qorgh-class• Qui'Tu-class Pilot • Pach-class • Puyjaq-class • Qin-class • Mat'Ha-class• *Kobali *Krenim Imperium *Malon *[Na'Kuhl *Orion Syndicate **Orion corvette *Romulan Star Empire, Romula Republic, Tal Shiar, Reman ** • • Intel• • Pilot • Pilot• • • Pilot • • Mogai-class •: • •: : • •: *Scoodian *Terran Federation, Mirror Universe : **''Ajax''-class pilot ship • "Akira-class carrier •''Aquarius''-class • Armitage-class carrier • Alita-class carrier• • • • (also classified as heavy escort) • Dervish-class patrol escort • • Heavy Escort Carrier • Icarus-class Pilot • • • Gryphon-class escort • Gladius-class • Hermes-class • Hestia-class • Maelstrom-class • Pilot• NX-class light escort • Ouroboros-class temporal •''Perseus''-class'' Temporal • ''Phantom-class Intel• • Multi-Vector • • • • Tactical escort • Rapier-class • Saber-class • • • Temporal •''Thunderchild''-class Carrier •''Ushaan''-class 'Valiant''-class • • Xindi Insectoid Carrier• Xindi Reptilian '' *Tholian ** • *Tuterian, Sphere Builders *Tzenkethi **Tzenkethi Escort *Vaadwaur Supremacy ** Assault Escort/Destroyer *Vorgon ** *Zahl Blockade runner escorts In the 25th century, the was categorized as a blockade runner escort, enjoying limited use due to to the design's reliability and effectiveness. The Steamrunner-class participated in major military engagements in the late 24th century, including the Dominion War and the Borg invasions of 2376. ( , ) The blockade runner escorts were equipped with a resonance cascade modulator, which could temporarily increase nearby ships' shields. Starfleet lieutenants could command the blockade runner. A Steamrunner-class blockade runner escort retrofit was available for commanding officers with the rank of vice admiral. Blockade Runner Escort starship classes ;Federation: (basic/retrofit) Corvettes Corvettes were a type of lightly armed, nimble escorts. In the early 25th century, corvettes were a comparable to frigates in terms of maneuverability, armament and shielding. ( ) However, the Risian corvette was more durable and heavily armed. ( ) Corvette starship classes ;Federation: Risian corvette ;Orion Syndicate: Orion corvette Light escort Light escorts were a subtype of corvettes. Like the blockade runner escort, Federation light escorts were also considered frigates, i.e. ships fit for the command of lieutenants. In the early 25th century, Starfleet maintained a single class of light escorts, the replica. Escorts The was categorized an escort in the late 24th century and became the first sanctioned Federation warship. In the early 25th century, the term escorts denoted both escorts in general as well as ships of intermediate strength between frigates and heavy escorts. These were often captained by Starfleet lieutenant commanders. A refit equipped with an impulse capacitance cell to improve maneuverability and speed during combat. ( ) Escort starship classes ;Federation: (refit) • • • ;Dominion: Jem'Hadar attack ship ;Elachi: Heavy escorts Heavy escorts were escorts with more weaponry and greater durability of hull and shields compared to lighter escort types. In the early 25th century, Starfleet often appointed commanders with tactical experience as the ships' commanding officers. A refit was available. Heavy escort refits were equipped with a point defense system. ( ) Heavy escort starship classes ;Federation: • • (heavy escort refit) • Tactical escorts Tactical escorts were fitted with additional weapon ports compared to heavy escorts and sported greater maneuverability. They were suited for tactical officers with the rank of captain. Its refit variant included an additional engineer bridge officer seat, a third engineering console and was equipped with phaser quad cannons. ( ) Tactical escort starship classes ;Federation: • • (tactical escort refit) • Heavy escort carrier Heavy escort carriers were carriers modified to house a single hangar bay. This carrier variant was introduced by Starfleet with the heavy escort carrier in 2409. Older Starfleet heavy escort classes, such as the , were also capable of serving as heavy escort carriers. (Season 6 Dev Blog #5: Heavy Escort Carrier). A fleet heavy escort carrier variant was available for commanding officers ranked vice admiral or above. The Dominion employed heavy escort carriers since at least the late 24th century. ( ) Heavy escort carrier starship classes ;Federation: • • • ;Dominion: Jem'Hadar heavy escort carrier ;Romulan Republic: tactical warbird Advanced escort Advanced escorts were heavily armed and maneuverable starships in the early 25th century. Ships of this classification were in service by both Federation Starfleet and the Imperial Starfleet of a Terran Empire reborn. All Federation advanced escorts were capable of multi-vector assault mode. Advanced escorts were usually commanded by officers ranked rear Admiral, lower half]] or higher, while a specialized Multi-Vector Advanced Escort refit was available for vice admirals. ( ) Advanced escort starship classes ;Federation: • • • ;Terran Empire: • • • Patrol escort Patrol escorts were equivalent to advanced escorts in terms of armament and maneuverability. In the mirror universe the Terran Empire reversed the classification of advanced and patrol escorts, i.e. the Prometheus-class was an advanced escort in Federation Starfleet but a patrol escort in Imperial Starfleet. Differentiating attributes were the allocation of bridge officer positions to tactical, science and engineering personnel, and the number of department-specific consoles for additional equipment. Patrol escort starship classes ;Federation: • • • • ;Terran Empire: • • • Temporal escort Federation Perseus class • Theseus class Temporal destroyer In the 29th century of the mirror universe, temporal destroyers were timeships designed for combat. Ships of this classification were the counterpart to the primary universe temporal science vessel. Temporal destroyers were equipped with a Manheim device console capable of summoning a ship's past and future counterpart to assist the present vessel in combat. ( ) Temporal destroyer starship classes ;Terran Empire: ; : ; : External link * *